


Like Nothing Happend

by OriginofChaos



Series: Based on OTP Prompts [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginofChaos/pseuds/OriginofChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to another Lunchtime!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Nothing Happend

“Welcome to another Lunchtime with Smosh!” Anthony exclaimed. “Today we’re gonna eat pizza.”

He put a box with a small pizza in front of him and opened it.

“Just as you like! And can you believe that? They didn’t put a small table! What a bastards!”

He took a piece of pizza to take a first bite but stopped.

“I remember you making an ultimate bite once and you know what? I’m gonna do the same thing.”

He took one more piece and covered the first one with it.

“First bite!”

He bit as much as he could.

“Well…” he said, chewing pizza. “You were right. It’s not better but still amazing.”

He ate the piece in silence, listening to the sounds on the background. There was nothing unusual in it. The noises were absolutely the same as always and Anthony felt that it’s not calming him down but actually killing him. He signed and picked up the phone.

“Okay. Now, it’s time for…” he made a pause and started singing and jerking his hand at the same time. “Finding Twitter questions, finding Twitter questions!”

He started scrolling down his feed to find some questions.

“Right, the first question is ‘Have you found that bastard?’ Yes, I did, actually. The trial is in 2 weeks. We’re gonna win… That’s obvious, yeah. And as he was drunk while driving, he’s gonna be in bigger trouble than he could be.” he smiled.

“The next one is… ‘Anthony, are you sad?’ Well, duh! Wouldn’t you be sad if something like this happened to you? What an idiot. Okay, I’m gonna go now… I’ll take leftovers with me because you should eat less, you fatty! And I would rate this meal… 10 small tables out of 10, because pizza always deserves a perfect score. See you next Monday. I miss you so much. Bye, bitch.”

Anthony closed the box and got up. As he put down flowers that he brought with him, he felt a tear slipping down his cheek. He slightly tapped the gravestone with Ian’s name on it as if it was his friend’s shoulder and almost ran away towards his car to lock himself in it and burst out sobbing like he did every week since the funeral day.

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt by otpptompt: Imagine Person B of your OTP is killed in an accident, and Person A brings their favorite lunch to their gravestone every week and eats next to their grave.


End file.
